


Now we're probably ripped more unevenly

by Subtle_Lyra



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Lyra/pseuds/Subtle_Lyra
Summary: Kang Daniel wakes up in a hospital. Not perfect but fine and maybe a little confused.He hears the doctor say that he was in an accident and his memories were affected.Suggesting that he lives in isolation from other people that may trigger his memories for a while, he ends up staying in a house where he lives with his boyfriend Seongwu and his bestfriend Jihoon.





	Now we're probably ripped more unevenly

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect much from my writing skill. Hopefully, I can deliver the story well.

**“Where am I?”** Daniel wakes up in a state of confusion on why he’s lying in a place that doesn’t seem familiar at all. Alone and unable to move freely, the young man slowly gets up and tries to remember the events before he got where he is right now. _Where was I? Was I alone?_ He kept asking the questions to himself hoping to gain the answers by closing his eyes and concentrating in the silence that seems to reign the whole space around him. It was useless, he couldn’t remember anything and the pounding headache made him lie on his back again. The silence that filled the room at some point made Daniel furious. **“Where is everybody?”**

 **“You’re awake?”** Finally a familiar voice came from the direction where the door was. The man smiled and walked towards the still in bed Daniel. **“The doctor said that you may suffer from selective amnesia after being on a car accident.”** Daniel looked at him and saw that the young man about the same age as he is, also wrapped in bandages. **“Are you okay, Seongwu?”** He finally asked while looking at the bandages wrapped around his own body.

 **“Oh? So you can remember me?”** The other appears shocked and thankful that he was not forgotten. **“How could I forget you? You are my boyfriend after all.”** Daniel said without looking at the other. Still shocked that Daniel was able to remember his name, he walked closer to his bed. The doctor warned him earlier that Daniel’s case is not to be taken lightly, asking too many questions that triggers his memory could cause him to have severe pain and make his situation even worse.

 **“Where’s Jihoon?”** Daniel abruptly asked.

Seongwu who is still lost in thoughts, trying to remember the doctor’s instructions stared blankly in space. Daniel nudged the other and in response blinked a couple times. **“Huh?”** He glances at the man waiting for his answer. **“Were you saying something?”**

The other sighs and patiently repeats his question but this time, he asks him in a much endearing way. **“Babe, where’s Jihoon?”** Taken by surprise at the mention of another name, Seongwu began to question if the man in front of him is really categorized under the _sensitive_ case. He looks physically healthy, except for the bandages wrapped all over his body. He sounds mentally stable, well considering the doctor said this is a sensitive case.

 **“Jihoon’s in the room next to yours. He’s also awake but he’s resting.”** He said while pointing at the wall. **“He’s just over that wall.”** Daniel glances and clearly he is worried. Words were not enough to assure him that his best friend is okay. **“Don’t worry. Wait here, I’ll call the doctor and tell him that you’re already awake.”**

He nods, maybe still a bit baffled but hopeful that his questions would be answered. Tapping his fingers against his own hands, nervously waiting he swears he could hear the clock ticking. The door opens and three figures entered his room but his eyes follow but one person.

 **“Are you okay?”** He asked immediately, a visible frown clouded his face. The sight of his best friend sitting on a wheel chair while Seongwu pushes him from behind is not what he expected. The urge to stand and check if his legs are okay was immediately stopped by the doctor who stood by his bedside. **“Your friend is okay.”** The words he wanted to hear, but not from the guy in white but from his friend who sat still without making eye contact. **“He’s still a bit weak, so I suggested that he move around in a wheel chair for now.”** Ignoring the fact that the patient is clearly uninterested. **“He’ll be fine in a few days.”**

 **“Can’t he talk?”** Daniel finally looks at the doctor, expecting an immediate answer.

 **“I can.”** Jihoon responded coldly. **“I choose not to.”**

Sure he’s used to his best friend being like that. They’ve known each other since they were kids and he chose to stay as his friend even though most of the kids around their age avoided Jihoon because of his cold front. It was normal and he was just happy and relieved that he’s okay. His eyes checked him from head to toe, maybe a few signs of bruises and bandages like his but nonetheless he does seem fine.

 **“I’m amazed that you were able to remember that he was with you during the accident.”** Daniel upon hearing, shifted his attention to the doctor. Now, he’s listening. What accident and what does he mean by remembering who I am with. **“I see.. You’re still confused. Just like what we found on the test results, you are suffering from selective amnesia.”**

More muddled than before, he stares and wait for the man in white to continue. He seems fine, at least that’s what he thinks. Faces still familiar, recognizing names and voices without having a hard time. Is this some kind of misdiagnosis?

 **“But I remember everything well?”** He said without hesitation. Seongwu smiles at him, mouthing that it’s fine. Jihoon still in a daze but you can tell he’s listening.

 **“Seongwu, standing right there, is my boyfriend.”** He starts by pointing at the man he called babe just a moment ago. Jihoon lets out a sigh, showing no interest in taking part of the little “Convince the doctor” scenario that just started. **“He is Jihoon, my best friend. We grew up like brothers.”** A best friend who he has known for years, secretive if he may add.

 **“What happened before you were here?”** The doctor suddenly asked, taking Daniel by surprise. He was thinking of all the things he could remember as proof but the one thing he can’t still fathom is how they ended up bruised in a hospital. _Car a_ _ccident._ But how? Where were they going?

 **“I’ve already talked to them about your case while you were resting this morning.”** Seongwu nodded in agreement, the other still expressionless. **“I suggested that it would be better, if you’d be isolated from other people for now.”** Daniel understood every word but these are words he consider unnecessary.

 **“A flood of information could worsen your situation, meeting acquaintances you might not remember. Being in situations where you’d suddenly feel lost is what we are trying to avoid as much as possible.”** The doctor continued to explain.

His boyfriend who seems to be agreeing with everything finally opened his mouth to say something. _Tell them, I’ll do fine._ He expected him to be on his side, that maybe he’ll put some sense into this. **“We agreed that you’ll stay outside the city for now. We already had the living arrangements prepared.”** Feeling betrayed and dejected, a piece of memory became useful.

 **“How about my company? It can’t run on its own.”** A smirk about to form, but immediately fails as his best friend spoke in a direct and monotone voice. **“We own the company. I can handle it while you’re recovering.”**

Rubbing his fingertips over his temples in a vain effort to clear his mind, he turned to Seongwu and in defeat asked him about the living arrangements. **“I have to work, so I’ll visit you every weekend. Jihoon will stay with you, since he has to recover too.”**

 **“But I thought he has to take charge of the company for now?”** Snapping up his head, he looked at his best friend for an answer. **“My personal secretary, Mr. Hwang, is more than willing to help. He’ll send me files and visit the place if ever there’s an emergency.”**

 **“Do you remember Mr. Hwang?”**  

Losing his confidence over the unanswered question, he tried to focus as hard as he can. Instead of answers, he saw lights. The lights were too bright. It was fast and everything seems to spin around, out of his control. _Ughh._ An overshadowing pain hit him. Both hands on his head and the three people crowding his bed.

 **“Don’t push yourself, babe.”** The last thing he heard before he lost his consciousness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This would be short and at most be 5 chapters.  
> I made chapter 1 short so don't be surprised if the next chapters get a bit longer.


End file.
